


One more time (and forever)

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [78]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jaime doesn't leave, Missing Scene, Season 8, passionate lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Having made up his mind to leave, Jaime wants to make the most of his last night with his wench.And he does.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Many ways to say I love you [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234904
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	One more time (and forever)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there have been multiple versions of this. Even so, here is my take on it.  
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it!

One last time, he wanted to feel her skin on his, those lips flush against his. One last time, he wanted to be buried deep within her, her warm wetness, his refuge in the icy Northern nights.

_One last time…_

A turn of the moon had gone by since their first time, and every night that followed, Jaime had lain with her, desiring not just her body, not just pleasure, but to be himself, to be the man she’d made him to be, the man he wanted to be. And each morning his eyes would flutter open to the most beautiful sight in the world—the way she looked, the way her skin felt under his hand, those beautiful eyes. His mind drifting away to thoughts of passion, to things he could do, of all that would pleasure her, he would shower her with welcoming kisses to bring in the day, to bring in, once more, the charm of the night that had gone by.

With a gentle smile and a spark in her eyes that could outdo the brightest of flames, she would take him in, and mornings would end up no less wilder than the nights they had tailed.

Such had been his life, so blissful, so complete until—

He swallowed a dejected sigh. Disappointment and misery could wait till morning. Tonight, he was hers. 

_One last time…_

Tonight, he would give her all he had. And more. 

_One last time…_

Her heart beating under his, she responded to his kiss with a desire that burned brighter with each passing night, her passion, naked as their bodies, the woman behind the armour, _his_ , to hold and kiss and make love to. He wanted her to lose herself in raptures of bliss, forgetting all her cares. He longed to make her want to succumb, to give into her impulse, to see her arch her back, the tension straining every muscle in her body. He wanted to feel her ache building, for every bit of it to trickle through his body and set him aflame. He wanted to feel her itch to seek release. He wanted her to twitch and squirm. He wanted her to hold him, her walls gripping him tight.

He wanted her to—

_One last time..._

Hunger and a strong yearning taking over, she took him in his arms, need burning within her, the hunger consuming them both. She bit her lip and gave in, the feelings deep inside her melting him, drawing him. Knowing he had to give this up and more, he wanted to pleasure her in more ways than one.This would be the last of their passionate nights and he wanted to make it one he’d remember forever, one that would be etched into his skins, his heart and soul.

He would never get over her. He didn’t want to.

His fingertips skimmed her breasts, softly, delicately, taking in the shape of their luscious curves before running down her belly, her sides, her thighs, lightly scratching, gently rubbing, stroking, caressing. Her face flushed, she blossomed under his touch, her blushing skin, urging him to go on and go further. He pressed her down with his body, flooding her with kisses, the sight of their shadows dancing a dance of lust on the wall, flooding him with a surge of urgency.

Yet, a wish, there was, to prolong this as much as he could, for this would be their last, leaving him cold and lonely for all the nights to come.

He sank into her and she sank into the bed. Eyes drunk with her thirst for him, arms and legs losing themselves around him, her senses full of him. She sighed and gasped when his lips floated down her body. He could feel her tingling under his touch. And he could feel those little sparks needling into him. Half-closed eyes meeting his, she dragged his hand to her chest, and he traced her nipples, letting their pebbly arousal spread all over him, letting the feel of them burn deeply into his skin.

_One last time..._

His hand moving down her waist, he nuzzled up against her firm breasts, his mouth settling down on one of them. His tongue swirled around her taut nipple, his teeth pressing down gentle bites that made her moan and writhe. He wrapped his lips around one and sucked hard, drawing a sudden gasp emanating from somewhere deep within her. He wanted the taste of her in his senses, lingering in every corner and every nerve long after they had parted.

“Oh, Jaime!”

She spread her legs to tell him what she needed, and lower he went, kissing and touching every inch of skin he met, not wanting to leave any part of her unkissed. Slowly, sensually, he drew circles with his lips and tongue, a gentle nibble here and a bite there. Her desire—the burning peak of it he wanted to sense and taste.

 _One last time..._

“Kiss me there,” she wantonly whispered, his leisurely pace driving her to the edge of impatience. 

Wedging his head between her thighs, he dived to where she needed him, his tongue, finding that special place, knowing what it took to make her come to pieces. He coiled his arms around her thighs, and he could feel her stomach tighten with anticipation. He sniffed, taking her in, the musky scent of her soft wetness sending a thread of shock down his hard cock. Warm breath, he spread upon her, and he could feel the twitch in her thighs. Gentle circles, his tongue teased her with, thumb pressing where it made her moan and cry, fingers working their way inside. She rolled her hips, thighs rubbing furiously into his ears, fingers, frantic and desperate, ploughing through his hair. It felt good, he knew that, and he resolved to make it her best.

_One last time. One more time..._

Her breath escaped in ragged gasps, these deliciously sensuous sounds she made, he wanted to latch within him forever. In agony and ecstasy, she was, and the feelings coursing through her senses, he wanted to seal within him till eternity. She held back. She gave in. She wanted him to keep going. She wanted him to throw her off the edge. She pleaded. She swore. Every bit of her screamed of her need to explode, to revel in that exhilarating moment of release. 

She had never looked more beautiful.

His fingers moved in and out, giving, tormenting. His tongue took her in torrid swirls. His stump caressed her thigh, pressed down her hips. 

_She is mine. For this one time._

He locked his lips on her folds, his tongue nestled deep within her warmth, soaking in her the heady intoxication of her arousal. He felt her buck her hips against his face, her strong thighs, clenching him, holding on as if she’d never let go, her fingers combing through his hair, then twisting fistfuls in tight grips. 

_Mine._

This night too, he took her places, sending her senses rushing, thrusting her body over the top with kisses, deep and within, strokes, skilled and tortuous. She tensed. She gasped. She held him tight. The waves were crashing all over her, powerful enough to sweep her away, to rip her undone. 

She couldn’t breath. She wanted to jerk, but he pinned her down. She grasped his hair and pulled him within, closer, deeper. She wanted more. Limbs, frantic and helpless, thrashed around him. Toes curled. “ _More,_ ” she cried, a moan slipping past her lips as she rode his fingers and tongue. “ _Yes,_ _more_.”

And like he always did, he gave her more.

_One more time._

She collapsed with a sob of his name on her lips, lying back—a pool of sweat and contentment as she closed her eyes in bliss. Yes, he knew how good she felt. And he knew she wanted to make it feel better, to climb greater heights.

A dreamy smile on her lips, she held his erection in her gentle grasp, her nimble fingers running up and down, ghosting every vein, stopping, pressing, caressing, touching him in exactly the way he wanted. He groaned and she sighed. He wanted her. And in her eyes, he could see her ache to feel him enter her. The same language of love, they spoke. One, they wanted to be. In body and mind and soul.

_My body is hers. And so am I. Not just this time._

He eased himself up onto her and inhaled her scent one last time, a delightful whiff of lavender-scented bath oil wafting sailing through his nostrils as he nibbled and kissed her. Each night she bared herself to him, she was as desirable as the last. More, even. When he took her lips in a kiss, it hit him, and it struck him hard—he couldn’t do without her. He couldn’t imagine a life without her. 

_Not now. Not ever._

He entered her with another impassioned kiss to her mouth, and she rose to meet him with a muffled moan. Lips parrying and tongues entwined, she wrapped him in an embrace, fingers dragging down his back, heels pushing into his calves.

As they always did, they moved as one. He filled her with steady, quickening thrusts, and she met him with the same longing, the same ardour, the gentle sliding and gliding of her warm wetness against his rigid length, drawing all of his consciousness to this one single point. 

_I am hers. Tonight and forever._

She gasped into his mouth—hot, needy breath ending with an aching groan—her desperation floating down his throat. She trembled in his embrace, her belly quivering beneath his, her hard teats pushing into his chest. 

Thrusts, hard and deep, he plunged into her with, and she took him within her, eyes clouded with lust, soft whispers of his name on her well-kissed lips, her flushed skin glistening with beads of sweat. Brienne, the beauty, they called her, and a beauty, she was.

His beauty.

The one in whose arms lust merged with love. He wanted her. He could never let go of her. With every embrace, with every touch upon her blushing flesh, with every kiss of his lips and thrust of hips, he wanted to tell her that she was the one, that he will love her forever.

She tilted her head, pulling out of his kiss, but only to fill the air with the sounds of her frantic breathing. One look at her, he knew she was coming. He had come to know her body more than his own.

His mouth collapsing on hers, Jaime gave her all he had, a push, so deep, a thrust, so hard, once, twice and again. His stomach tightened and he could feel the same in her, the same tension, the same rush, the same gushing urgency to come together. He kissed down her throat, sucking frantically at the edge of her shoulder blades, his rhythm moving between slow and deep to rapid and feral. He felt her twitch. He knew her eyes were shut in anticipation, waiting for it all to end so they could begin all over again. He reached for her hand, threading his fingers in hers. He was close. And he wanted to take her with him. He kissed his way up to her lips again, plundering her mouth with hard punishing kisses as he came down on her, his hips thrashing into hers, his balls crashing into her. She took him deeper, and he pulled her in with his deep ravaging kisses. He wanted to absorb the sound of her climax, to let her pleasure drift down to every corner of his body. He wanted to show her they were one in every way possible.

And they were. 

Their ends came no more than seconds apart, screams and moans merging into one, her walls clenching, then relaxing around him as he spilled his seed in her. They held each other, his name on her lips whilst he softly kissed her with hers. There was nothing like this. No one like her.

Rolling off her, he pulled her into an embrace, and for countless seconds, they lay basking in each other, in the aftermath of this magical moment of precious, exquisite fulfilment.

_Her. Now. Always._

How could he even think about abandoning her?

Thanking the gods he didn’t believe in for the gift he’d been blessed with, and promising them he would never let go of her, Jaime held her close, tracing his fingertips along her arm and down to the curve of her hip for the thousandth time. “Marry me, Brienne,” he whispered softly in her ear.

His beloved wench looked up at him and smiled, the brush of her lips to his in a soft murmur of her consent telling him how much she loved him.

Brienne, the beauty—she was his and he was hers. That was how the fates had written them to be. That was how he wanted it to be.


End file.
